I'm Not Alone Anymore
by vskylight
Summary: When the crew listened to each other's childhood birthday stories, Luffy have been quiet. When Zoro asked him about his, he say he didn't celebrate his birthday. Oh, WHAT?


**Hi! I made this story just for fun, nothing personal. Oh yeah, in this story there's only Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper. No other characters, but hey! Like I say, this is my story and I have fun on writing it so why not let my imagination let it out, aren't you agree with me? – chuckle- **

**Before that, One Piece is not mine but Oda Eiichiro did. **

**So, enjoy~**

* * *

**I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE**

Everything is perfectly fine in the Grand Line; the sky is clear filled with swirling cloud, sun visible rising high up as a life sources for all the living, chirping sound from the flying birds filled on the air following by the breeze of wind, sailing on the calm seas is the pirates' ship called Going Merry. With no marines chasing behind their tail or Sea King attacking them or the wrath of the nature storming over their ship, nothing can go wrong. They maybe pirates but they also are human being. Once in a while, they all need some day-off. And this is one of these days the pirates doing what they always do as a daily routine.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting on the rail of the ship fishing, Zoro taking his nap near the trio (mostly near Luffy), Nami reading her newspaper at the upper deck while Sanji preparing the dessert for the crew at the kitchen. Just like how it supposed to be.

In the meantime, Usopp were telling his story about his childhood to his companion who were listening so intensely, ignoring the swordsman who continue taking his nap without even care about his surroundings.

"When I was a little kid, my mom used to throw a party for my birthday and invite the villagers to come along. They also brought a lot of gift as my birthday presents. And the best present I got is my goggle from my mother!"

"Wow, that's so cool, Usopp! You mean, the goggle you used up until now is from your mother?" Chopper, the little reindeer said with eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, and I really appreciate it." Holding his goggle that hanged around his neck before let it fall. "How bout' you, Chopper? How do you celebrate your birthday?"

"Me? Well last year, I celebrate my birthday with Doctor Kureha at the castle. She gave a new book related with medicine." He responded with a happy face rocking himself back to forth.

"Cool… Doctor must really love you right?"

"You bet!"

"How about you, Zoro?" Usopp asked but did not look into his eyes when the other man look at him with murderous gaze, of course if the gaze surely can burn a hole through your head then he won't bother about him.

Though not that Chopper can detect any of this tension. "Yeah, so how is it Zoro?" shift his sit back a little to look at the man.

Even though Zoro has a stern face that make people easily terrified but the crew knew that he has a soft spot depending on how peoples react, Chopper is one of them. Looking at the smaller crew with a slightly pause before he sighed in defeat.

"Well, you see-"

"Like that Marimo head know how to celebrate his birthday." Groaned when his words cut off by Sanji who just brought the dessert for Nami as she gladly take it and thank him.

"Shut it, Curly brow. And what do you have in your mind? Maybe you didn't even celebrate your birthday." Glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, I did." Sanji lit his cigarette and put it at the corner of his mouth before shoved in his pocket pants as he walk down towards his male members. "The old geezer and other cooks baked a large cake for my birthday when I was a teen at Baratie and a lot of presents they had given for, most of them were recipe books. But when it come to old geezer, he gave me his kitchen knife. His second most important treasure after the restaurant."

"Second important treasure? What do you mean by that? And why did he do that?" Usopp asked, confused about these important part.

There's a slightly paused and they all waiting for him to responded, even Nami stop reading and put it aside at the table with her hands on the table and put her chin resting under her palm.

"That knife, isn't ordinary one. He have it when he was a pirate, always used it to make the meal for his crew, and whenever something happened he always keep it near him like a lucky charm. Well, something like that. That's why he passed it to me, told me to keep it and use wisely not only as a lucky charm, but also a reminder for me as a chef."

Hearing that soft tone from the cook made Zoro lit up his head looking at his rival where his standing next to him as he resting his elbows at the rail staring at the sea horizon. It's uncharacteristically for him to behave like that. Even the fishing trio staring at him, forgetting about the fishing pole they hold. After several seconds pass, he pulled out his cigarette from his mouth and exhaled the smoke before he continued.

"I still remember, that even old geezer always strict and aggressive to me, he is still my father figure. And that day is the most memorial for me." Remembering about Zeff train him until he became what he had turn into.

Another pause for them silent, as for Zoro, he never knew that he too has similarities about his treasure. Glancing over his swords, Wado Ichimonji and grip the hilt of it, thinking back about his late idol, Kuina. 'I can understand that.' Eyes soften as his mind spoke before Chopper break in.

"Wow, Sanji… Your old man must really care for you if he give his important treasure for someone else like you as his son." He began to sniffle before wiping his snort. He really wanted to meet this man who had taking care of Sanji someday.

"I guess." Chuckle before he stared at his rival. "Care to tell about how you celebrated your birthday?"

Lit up his head and glance over the blonde next to him before turn to his front and closed his eyes, he's not the kind of people who like to have a crowd over something but then again, he too also have something that become a part of his memorial.

"Well, I'm not like you guys I didn't celebrating something like that."

Sanji had to urge to snort because listened at his responded. That is just how Zoro act, he just stayed aside or watching someone else celebrate or at least have his booze and some entertainment to occupy himself. He was just about to insult him about been straight, didn't open much for peoples but halted when Zoro says something that he never expected.

"But… there's one time that my birthday were celebrated when I set my journey to find Mihawk. I… that time I was accompany with Johnny and Yosaku. Both of them very talkative, you know? And I didn't even realize that I answered their question about the date of my birth. Not that I mind though, cause I though they only want an extra information. But after few days, I got call from those two to find them at a certain city. So, I did what I been asked. At first I thought they were in trouble, but no, they were completely fine when I found them, No wound or bruise. So, I asked them what happened and before I know it, they suddenly show something packed with piece of cloth to me and asked me to accept it. I got confused because I didn't know what happened so I check."

He glances over the crew who were patiently waiting for his discovery.

"It's three golden earrings with shape of teardrop."

A little shock shown on their faces about the new found information.

"What? You mean those earrings that you wearing now is from those two?" Usopp asked, pointing the earrings at Zoro's left earlobe as he touch the gesture of it with the sound of tingling hit each other.

"Yeah, they said is a present for my birthday, and also as an appreciation for the company and training them the skill of swordsmanship."

Sanji got a little taken back by his story, Zoro, of all peoples, know very well when to open his heart for peoples. _Well, what do you know, guess he's not that bad himself after all._

"They really are good to you, Zoro. They're willing to buy these golden earrings as a birthday gift for you." Usopp, muttered under his breath disbelief.

"Hump, more like proposing him for marriage."

"Shut it, Crappy Cook!"

Leaving the two elder men bickering each other, Usopp look to the upper deck and saw Nami watching over them, apparently she also join in the telling story too.

"How about you, Nami?"

Both stop their attempting to kill each other and stare at Nami, the rest did as well, waiting for her story to tell. Nami elated to tell them, of course without charge any beli.

"Well, my birthday was celebrated when I was a kid with my sister Nojiko, my mother Bellamare along with Genzo and the other villagers. Just like you Usopp, they too brought a lot of presents for me. There some dress, story book, toy, and else. But, the best presents I got is a book chart and few pens from Bellamare and Nojiko." Nami explained, remembering the happy events when she finally received the presents from the peoples she care and love.

"IT'S WONDERFUL, NAMI CHAN! YOU MUST BE HAPPY WITH YOUR PRESENTS THAT HAD GIVEN BY YOUR FAMILY~ OU HOW I HOPE THAT I TOO CAN GIVE YOU A GIFT THAT CAN LINK US TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER~" Sanji, from a mature gentleman turn 180 per cent into pervert one while swirling his famous noodle dance and blewing his flying kiss towards Nami.

"Hihi~ it is." Nami giggle, ignoring the last compliment.

"Tch, hope you drown in your forever-and-ever-linking-what-so-ever-love" Growling under his breath, hating Sanji for become so stupid over that matter, though not that he heard the swordsman's insult, like he care.

Now that he think about it, he felt something is missing, or rather – **someone. **Lifting his head up and found the person he's searching for.

"Luffy?" It's weird since he's the one who like to ramble anything and loud but now he didn't even voice out and quiet like he doesn't exist.

"Yeah?" Luffy responded as he glances down at Zoro.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I didn't."

"You didn't what?" got a little confused as he heard the rubber captain's answers.

"I didn't celebrate any of my birthday."

There's a long pause with blank faces stare from the crew only at Luffy before turn into horror dramatically expression faces and snap in count of 3… 2…1…

"WHAT!?" all the Straw Hat pirates exclaimed in unison, disbelief at their captain's answer. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T CELEBRATE ANY OF YOUR BIRTHDAY!?"

"I mean what I mean." He shrugged off, didn't see any problem in it.

"Luffy, you do know that it's the most important day in our life and celebrate it once in every year right?" Usopp said in deepen, more like understatement.

"Oh is it? I don't know."

"How come you didn't know any of this? I mean, you got to be kidding me. You didn't even celebrate your birthday not even once?" Next is Nami with wide eyes.

"Nup."

"Care to tell us why?" Then Zoro as he stood up dusts his pants before folding his hands at his chest and look at the said boy.

"My grandpa always dragged me to take his training from day till night so I don't know any of that. He also told me that celebrating the birthday is only waste of time and gain nothing from it. Besides, it's just the same as normal days." He blurted just like that.

They all stare him with You-Kidding-Me look as he's like an alien coming out from space and suddenly land here with no purpose at all. They only have one thing cross in their mind.

'_What kind of grandpa did he have?'_

How can Luffy did not know about celebrating the birthday? Why did he not celebrate his birthday? Why did he say celebrating birthday is wasting his time and gain nothing from it? How come it just the same as normal days? What did his grandpa do to him? _Oh, yeah. This is Luffy we're talking about._ He can be unpredictable some time. They all sighed in pity for the said boy.

"Luffy, that is totally wrong about what your grandpa told you." Nami said, shook her head.

"Your point?"

Then Luffy felt something heavy at his right shoulder, lifting his head up found Sanji in front of him and explain.

"Celebrating our birthday is special day for us. It is also the day we were born and turn into who we are. When our birthday were celebrated especially with someone we know, it mean that they care for us, love us, more importantly, we won't be feeling lonely that we know they will always be here for us whenever we need them."

After Sanji finish his explanation, no one but Zoro and Sanji notice that Luffy flinch his fingers but immediately back to his composure before he grin.

"Oh, okay."

"So, you understand about celebrating the birthday then?" Chopper said.

"Yeah!"

"Good! Now that settle, I better get my chart done then." Nami stood and return to Women Headquater.

"Well, I better make lunch then." Sanji remove his hands before return to the kitchen.

"I have to remake my invention then." Usopp hoop off from the rail joined with Chopper.

"Then I need to study my medication book."

"Okay, good luck." Waving his hands to the crew, after they disappear from his sight, he let his hands fall to his lap. Until he realized that there's still one more person staying below him. "Zoro? Aren't you gonna take a nap or lift your weight?"

"I'm gonna stay here for a while." Sit under the rail before shift himself comfortable and folding his arm behind his head and close his eyes but did snoring.

Luffy only stare at him a little while before he voice out. "Okay."

* * *

After everyone finish their dinner and decided to call it a day, the crew return to their quarters and sleep. Only the rubber boy stay awake because he volunteer to take Chopper's watch saying that he could go to sleep and Chopper elated to do so and appreciate for Luffy's kindness.

The night were so peace and calm at the same time. The sky were dark with countless of stars twinkling like eyes watching over them. The light of the moon illuminated the ship casting the shadow below it and the surface of the seas. The cold breeze blowing the boy's hat made it flew away. Luckily, the hat had string connected and dangling around his neck though no reaction from Luffy. Instead sitting at the crow nest on guard watch he were sitting on the figurehead which he claimed as his special seat. Oddly enough that that isn't the right place for the watch duty, but he doesn't seems mind about it.

Usually, the boy will go sneaked in the kitchen and fridge the food until Sanji caught him and scold or punish him for eating all the food supplies, it almost become their routine so the crew use to his antics. However this is not one of his days, so it is quite surprising for those two who spying on him from behind the galley's door.

The green hair swordsman stood outside from the galley's entrance with both hands folded on his chest and swing his leg to other one, leaning is back at the wall. Tapping sounds can be heard from behind him and a familiar face joined him and leaning as well against the wall, a cigarette lit up and dangling at the corner of his mouth. They maybe always fight and arguing about almost everything, heck they even almost kill each other off if it's not for Nami's interrupting. But, they could also need their moment like now, no words exchange, only with understanding confirm and appreciate each other's company. Both were silent as they relax themselves and kept their eyes on the figure who were sitting at the claiming seat unmoving.

"He didn't move at all." Sanji says.

"He's thinking.." Zoro responded.

Another silent greet them. They couldn't see Luffy's face since his back facing them. They didn't have to do this actually, if they did then both of them have their own reason to do so. Zoro need some fresh air while Sanji want to check his territory safe from the intruder who liked to take everything into his stomach and caught him before he run away. The men didn't question each other since they both too have the same reason. That's the only excuses they can come up with in case their captain senses them and question shoot at them. Even though they didn't want to admit it, they really worry about their captain. Though the rubber boy didn't aware any of them as he sitting with leg-crossed and hands on his laps. Sure they didn't see any of his reaction, but the boy's movement tell everything to them, they could sense there's something struck in his mind and he might not gonna let it go, sooner or later.

"He really thought about early is it?" Sanji said.

Zoro glance over the blonde next to him, who just taking out his cigarette with his hand and fall to his side before puffing the smoke to the air. His bang cover most of his left eyes made the green hair swordsman could not see his face either before return to his captain's back.

"You can say that."

"Is he really upset about it?"

"… Not sure."

Well, what can he say? This is the first time he sees his captain react such matter. Every time they celebrated about something or any party thrown at them, they all just jump in, putting aside their problem or work and having fun. Luffy being Luffy just play along and he seems happy too. Then, why? Why did he still think about it? Did he really upset about the explanation? Did he feel he been left out that he doesn't even experience having his birthday celebrate even for once? Before they could think further, a heavy sigh released from their bowing captain and snap out from their thought as the duo lock their eyes on his back.

"Celebrating birthday… important day…" A soft whispering left from Luffy's mouth, so soft that the duo almost missed it.

Eyebrow raised in confused, it's so unlike Luffy when he act like that. And why did he repeating Usopp's said?

As for Luffy, his eyes were cover by his fringing hair. But still can see his distant eyes, thinking of something from is childhood past.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Age of four, little Luffy were lying on the ground with his hands and legs spread widely. His breath panting heavily and his body full of bruise and cut, blood dripping from his wound. Eyes shut down avoiding the attack from the sunlight. Sitting next to him was an old man watching over the kid._

"_Hahaha! You got improved from your strength but still not strong enough to hit me! Hahaha!" _

"_That because you hitting me with your Fist of Love! Grandpa! That is not fair!" exclaimed Luffy with his high pitch voice between his panting._

"_Hey! Don't you dare talk back to your own grandpa!" Garp scold as he hit his grandson's head with his Fist of Love._

"_Ow! That hurt, Grandpa! I'm injured here, can't you see!?" the little one clutching his head with a large bump, tear leak from the corner of his big brown eyes. _

"_Nonsense! A real man will not cry over something like that! In order to become a marine, you must bear all kind of pain and suffering! This small injuries is nothing!"_

"_No way! I want to become a pirate when I grow up!" Stuck out his tongue at his grandfather._

"_I would not let my grandson become a scum like pirate!" hitting one more time at his grandson doubling the bump on the kid's head._

"_OW!"_

_Then a silent occur among them two before the little one speak up._

"_Grandpa?" The old man glance down to the lying kid. His eyes met with the calm yet big eyes of his grandson._

"_What is it, brat?"_

_The kid doesn't speak as he eyes leave to stare at the sky. _

"_What is birthday?"_

_The man raised his eyebrow in surprised._

"_Birthday? Where did that come from?"_

"_When I leave Makino's bar and went back home, I heard the villagers talking about their kids' birthday and they want to invite their friend to celebrate it to have fun. So, what is that supposed to mean?"_

_Surprise show on his face that his grandson ask this matter to him. But of course, the kid never know about it cause he never experience of celebrating his birthday. but then…_

"_Well, birthday is the day in each year which is the same date as the one when you were born. You celebrate it with the people you know and every year you did, your age will add one year. Got it?"_

"_Oh… How come I didn't celebrate my birthday?"_

"_Luffy, as a marine, they would not celebrate their birthday cause' it's annoying. I don't want your training been delayed further. Not only that, it's just wasting your time and gain nothing from it. Besides, it just the same as normal day anyway, nothing special. Even if you did want to celebrate your birthday, they wouldn't come because they wouldn't do it for you. They were busy as always or thought it's not worth it."_

"_Oh, is that so?"_

"_Yup, so, that's why you need to forget about and focus more on your training to become strong marine in the future."_

"_No way! I already told you I want to become a pirate!"_

"_And I say I wouldn't let you to be that scum!"_

"_OW!"_

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

Just think about it make him released another sighed before lifting his head and stare at the twinkling stares at the night sky.

"Special day… the day we were born and turn into who we are… celebrate with someone we know… care and love… won't be feeling lonely…"

Eyes widen as the realization hit them. Everything click in their mind and know right away the point of Luffy's trying to say.

**Alone.**

Luffy doesn't want to be** alone.**

**Being alone is worse than being hurt. **

Why didn't they think about it? Poor kid, he felt alone because he had never celebrated his birthday and all he do is training from day till night. Never got a chance to celebrate with the people he knew. Never got a chance to receive the presents from the love one. Never got the chance to feel special in his day…

But he just let it slip away, doesn't even bother to bring it up, complained or even mad that no one want to celebrate his birthday. Instead he just move forward and being happy-go-lucky he is, letting people know that he's just fine without it. Though the two of them still doesn't like it, and hate it when only the crew having a wonderful moment leaving the captain out by himself and **alone**.

"So, that's why he kept repeating about early." The blonde said as he look away from his captain. Feel ashamed not noticed sooner about it.

"He doesn't want to be alone, cause' being is worse than being hurt." The swordsman responded, closing his eyes like he didn't effected by it. But his voice betrayed him as he felt the same way as he did.

"Why didn't he say so? He can just ask us that he want to celebrate his birthday."

"But he doesn't." Zoro glance one more time to the blonde which is still looking away from him and return his gaze at the captain before closing his eyes, trying to find the right words to elaborate it to his rival. He's not really good in words but try as best as he could. "He doesn't want to bother us to celebrate his birthday. He thought that it's not worth it and want to leave it that way. He just wanted to keep forward and bring everybody's dream to fulfil it without delaying our time."

"So you saying that he thought that we won't celebrate his birthday and it's not worth it. Because of that, he didn't saying anything? Even if it's mean hurting his feeling?" Now he really fully looked at Zoro with hurt expression's face.

"Kind of like that."

Why Luffy ever think of them like that? Did he really have a little trust on them? But then again…

"Well, that's make sense. This is Luffy we're talking about."

"Yeah…"

"Now, what are we gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?" open his eyes and shift his slightly to his side to look at the blonde with questioning face.

"Fix him."

"How?"

"How should I know? Just try to think how to make him happy and feel special for a day."

Zoro raise his eyebrow in surprise, _so the Curly Eyebrow wanted to make the captain's feeling better, huh? _He hummed as his gaze fell at the back of his captain again.

_Make him happy and special for a day_… then everything click, eyes widen in sudden realize before narrow it at a grin plastered on his face.

"I think I know how. And it arrived just in time."

"Huh?" eyes perk from his rival, listening to his responded.

"Well…"

* * *

Okay, there something odd happened this morning in the ship – Fine, totally odd. Why? Let's see. Right after Luffy finish his watch night, jump down from the crow nest and plodding as he's about to return to the Men's Headquarters to sleep because no need to watch in day light since everybody had woken up, he yelp when a sudden firm grip at his collar vest stop him and dragged to the place he just wanted to return to. Not long after that, he turned around to face Sanji. Luffy surprised with wide eyes to see the blonde who have a serious look.

"Sanji!? I didn't fringe in the kitchen, I swear! Please don't hit me!" Luffy say frantically as he look at the man like his head were about to bitten off.

Sanji blink his eyes twice, got a little confused and realized what he's saying before he chuckle. "No, Luffy. I know you didn't and you a good boy. What I wanted to say here is eat the snack I made before you go to sleep, okay?"

If it any getting bigger, then his eyes become as wide as a size of plate. Although the rubber boy felt sleepy but still, who couldn't have wanted it especially when you get the snack for free? A grin appear on his face and he nodded.

"Okay!"

"Right, now stay at your hammock and try not to fall asleep before I get back here."

"Um!"

After he settled with his captain and made sure he understand completely, he loose his hand and leave the quarters returning to his kitchen. Luffy keep his gaze on Sanji's back until lost in sight to outside and he finally went to his hammock, sway side to side waiting patiently for Sanji's returning. In less than two minutes, as promise Sanji return with snack on his hands.

"Luffy, here's your snack." Luffy lit up his head looking at the blonde and his hands and back to the blonde before he get up and sat down on his hammock. Once again he stared at the blonde with a questioning face. Sanji noticed the look of his captain face and decide to ask.

"What is it, Luffy?"

"I'm just curious. Did I do something wrong?"

"What made you say that?"

"Well, usually you wouldn't give me anything to eat except when it meal time, when I barged in the kitchen and ask for food you'll send me flying with a kick across my face and yelled at me the food is not ready and slammed the door shut, though I don't mind about it. Sure you did give me some snack when I ask for it and in a small content just to satisfy my hunger, though not completely. But now…"

"Yes?"

"You suddenly ask me to stay in the room and give me snacks about full on your arms – making a circle movement with his arms. – and told me to finish it before I get to sleep. So, did I do something wrong?"

Blink. Twice. Before he chuckle and he handed the snacks to Luffy. "Luffy, Luffy… . Yes, you right I can be mean some time, but today I just felt like to do so, so no problem or… you don't want it?"

"No- No! I mean, Yeah! – I mean-"

"That's okay, here. Just take it."

It's surprised that Luffy can say frantically without saying properly and stuck in his own words. It's also surprising that Sanji can be really gentle to him and saying soothing way and he only did that to the ladies. A warm feeling build in his chest received the gentleness from Sanji. He is like a brother figure to him. A small smile appeared on his face as his eyes cover by his fringe.

"Okay."

So, then, Sanji nodded before he move towards the exit and leave the room with Luffy stay in. Luffy gaze the door where Sanji left a little longer before he look down at his hands and start devour it. After he finish his snacks in one go, he fell asleep into his slumber as his tiredness take over his body.

Another odd thing happened this evening when their ship has arrived at an island that has normal town and safe for them to dock. Luffy sleep until that time so he doesn't really know about it, he even didn't go outside and played along with Usopp and Chopper. Of course, he had watch night duties last night so he indeed need some sleep. Though, the thing is, even if he had night watch duties and get tired but sleep for two hours after sunrise he'll be recover in no time. But he didn't expect to sleep until late afternoon!

Right after he woke up rubbing his sleepy eyes and look around the room, he know that he still in the room. As he scanned around, a figure sat on the couch caught his attention.

"Zoro?" The said man raised his head looking at him as his name called.

"So, you awake, huh? You sleep like a dead man." The rubber boy frown at that comment as he puffed his cheek like a kid would do.

"I'm not."

Zoro chuckles before he walked towards the boy and ruffled his messy hair. "Get yourself dress alright? We're going to town."

"Town?" the said boys look up and caught the elder man's hand that still ruffling his hair.

Yeah, town. Nami say we can have fun in town before sunset. She even gave us the money to use it. Want to come?" eyes beam at the man with wide mouth hang open.

"Right!"

The duo walking on the street, exploring the town with Luffy bounce and jump up like a rubber ball he is saying adventure time over and over again until Zoro had to calm him so they won't get separated easily or the younger one will lost in a way, mostly himself. The resident around here is friendly and easy to talk, saying that they knew both of them were not really bad pirates as long as they didn't cause any trouble here, much for Zoro relief because he doesn't want any problem arise since he need to stick to his plan along with the crew. Well, let just say, the plan is just simple but save it for later.

"Zoro, look! I found something interesting!" The elder man glance over the boy before eyes bulged out.

"Luffy, put that dog down!" an animal clinging on Luffy hold for it dear life, trembling like a leaf as Luffy hold it like a small baby where he found at the pet shop. Except it's a giant one with size of the couch –that's big! - in their ship, and it is indeed a dog, with short tail.

"Eh, why? This is bear, Zoro. Not dog."

"That's a dog, alright! Not a bear! Now put that dog down now! You almost got that animal a heart attack!"

The peoples around them got sweat drops at the back of their head, _is this kids seriously that dense_? But there's some of them giggle as they found it amusing or funny, made the swordsman blush in red. "Just put it down already!"

The younger man pout, he still want to hold the supposed bear a little longer before he put it down and pat it head.

"Bye-bye beary!" and he left with Zoro moving to other place.

Time passes as they visit the place, stop by and play along the games. They even met a weird old man at the small farm telling a story about a man who has saves his life even though he can take of himself and the story goes on and on. Luffy who love to hear related about adventure listening to him and urged him to continue. Zoro just sitting next to him and joined as well as he doesn't have anything else to do, remembering the conversation they had while Luffy still asleep.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Wait, you mean today is Luffy's birthday?" The crew said shocked in unison on Zoro and Sanji's announcement. They all gather in galley when they're been called to discuss about something._

"_Yeah." Zoro replied, stood near the galley's door with folded hands leaning against the wall behind him and looking at the crew. _

"_How did you know about that?"Nami ask. Sitting near the galley._

"_He told me when I first join him."_

"_Why didn't he tell us that today is his birthday? Not like we will left him unconcerned."Usopp said, feeling uneasy about Luffy keeping a secret from them._

"_That's not what he trying to do." Now it's Sanji replied with cigarette dangling at the corner of his mouth as he stood next to the door where the swordsman stood, hands shoved inside his pocket leaning against the wall behind him. _

"_What do you mean?" Chopper asked with his big round eyes._

_The duo glance each other and nodded understanding before back to the crew and retelling them about the conversation they had made last night._

"_So that's why he been quiet last night, he wanted to refreshing about conversation yesterday morning." Nami said softly as she looked at the table's pattern with her hands rest on her lap. "And I thought he just want to fridge in the kitchen like usual." _

"_He thought that he didn't deserve to celebrate his birthday with everyone." Usopp clutching his hands on his knee pants. What kind of friend is he? He should have notice about it! Damn it!_

"_He even look at the calendar so long yesterday before he went to his night watch duty. Maybe he's thinking wherever he should tell us or not to celebrated his birthday." Sanji closed his eyes once he said it all._

"_Then… W-what should we do to make him h-happy then…?" Chopper stuttered, couldn't say properly with trembling mouth and watery eyes like waterfall._

"_Well, there is." Three heads shot up to look at the green hair swordsman with wide eyes._

"_How!? Tell us!"_

"_Geez, Calm down would you? I thought it's obvious." Picking his ringing ears from the loud yelled from the impatient trio._

"_Your point?"_

_A soft sighed left from Zoro lips, "A surprise?"_

"_Oh, yeah!" A big imaginary bulb clicked from above their head before they frown, "But, how?"_

"_You said that there's an island have been spot right?" The man looked over to the ginger hair girl as she nodded in response._

"_Right now, Luffy still asleep because of the sleeping pill that Sanji mix in his snack."_

"_Ohhh…"Another responded in unison._

"_So, as soon as we docking, you guys go ahead to buy what's necessary to thrown a birthday party for him and him – thumb up pointed at Sanji – will make a large feast for our glutton captain. Until that time, I'll stay beside him and wait for him to wake up as well as your return. But be sure everything is ready when Luffy and I return from the town before sunset."_

"_It's a great idea, Zoro!"Chopper shouted in happiness as he agreed of his plan. Maybe Luffy will be happy and back to his normal self in no time!_

"_It's nothing really." Muttered while scratching his neck as he looked away to hide his flustered face._

"_Who would have thought that Marimo can think of something brilliant like this?" Smirk appeared on the blonde face as he teasing the embarrass swordsman._

"_Oi, I can be smart if I wanted to!" He snapped at Sanji who have smug smirk on his face._

"_Sure."_

"_Don't mocking me, Curly Eyebrow!"_

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

"…ro? … Zoro? Zoro!" He's snap out from his thought when a yelled from a certain rubber boy near his ear and bring him back to reality. Glancing next to his right were Luffy sitting on a chair near to him and the said boy staring at him with worried eyes. "Geez, you space out a lot, Zoro. Is there's something in your mind?"

"A little, sorry about that." He scanned the area they were in and apparently they were sitting at the seat stone under the big tree near the lake that surrounded by green hill outside of the town. They just left the farm an hour ago after they say good bye to the old man.

"Oh, okay." Luffy replied as he looked away with blank face.

Both silent as they watch the lake in front of them. It's almost sunset in two more hours and the lake glow bright, sparkled from the sunlit where the bright red sun almost submerged behind the hill, adding the pink mixed with ginger colour painted at the sky made the scene so enchanted…

"Thanks, Zoro." The said man almost jump when Luffy talk to him, interrupting his peaceful mind.

"What do you mean?" The younger man chuckle softly, tip his hat off from his head before let it fall and dangling around his neck as he ruffle his messy hair.

"Thanks for bring me out here, and company me today. I really need it, and I appreciate it." He glance to his younger companion and taken a little surprise from what he see.

The eyes were soften and a smile which is a real smile shown on his face, since his head bow down his forehead mostly cover by his fringe blew gentle by the wind casting a little shadow on his eyes. Hands claps together rested on his knees like a prayer made him look older and mature despite his age. The elder stunned from the expression the younger made, never had thought that he could see this side of him, and it's unusual for him to act like this. Ever since the swordsman join the boy, all he being is happy-go-lucky, shocked, angry, sad, cry, idiot, any emotion he express Zoro memorize all of it. But this is the first time he had ever see this one which made him wonder how far did he know this boy –no, this** man**.

Recover quickly from absorbing scene, he remember that his captain were talking to him, "Nah, don't sweat about it."

"… I thought I have everything under my control, so I just act what people assumed of, cheerful, simple mind, childish, playful, and protective towards the people that I care of, for that I need to be strong, tough, and knock out those who try to get in our way or threatening our nakama. That's why I just act move forward and no turning back. But I was wrong, I'm just a human, not a god. You're the first one to join me, Zoro. You have been with me longer, and you have taken care of me since then. And you were like a brother to me. You always understand me."

Hearing that from his captain made the swordsman look away to hide his blushing face. Didn't know his captain can say such sweet confession… maybe. Well, of course. Luffy is loud, and like what had he mentioned before himself. But here, he talked in calm and soft voice like a melody, talking like an adult. It's so rare to see him in this way, and heard this kind of talk. His respect to him just grew more bit by bit.

"You know," Again, he look at his captain. " this is the first time I felt peaceful, really peaceful." Another silent greet them but Zoro didn't intercept because he know that his captain haven't finish, and he's right. "I don't know what I'm trying to say here, hell I don't even know what I'm thinking. I just felt… peaceful. But there's one thing for sure."

He remember all of his friend's effort, kindness, argument, fight, sadness, happiness and obstacles the swordsman been through. Cause' he too understand that feeling. Same goes for the others, Nami, Usopp Sanji and Chopper. They might be different, but they're the same as well. But that's what made his life more interesting and alive. Raise his head to look the scene before look into the elder man that almost made the elder one's eyes bulged out when the captain said simple words yet meaningful.

"**Thank you."**

* * *

The duo finally back to the ship and arrived at the dock before sunset, suddenly the younger held back by a strong yet gentle grip at his shoulder as he look back to his friend when he was about to climb up the ship. Confusing about the sudden held.

"Zoro?"

"Before that, I just want to tell you something. Just relax, okay?" He said in uncaring way, but Luffy can sense there's a hint of concern in his voice, made him chuckle before he grip and squeeze his friends hand gently as he whisper back.

"Right."

Hearing that as a good thing the elder smile and loose his grip as he let the younger one climb up the ship before him. As soon as the both of them land on the deck, the said captain look side to side searching for the rest of his crew, Zoro just move to his side not long after that and keep himself silent. The ship is pretty quiet here, no sign of shouting, fighting, running, anything.

'_That's weird, where are they?' _Decided to make their presences know, he shout calling his friends name, "Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Chopper! We're back! Where are you?"

However, the ship is nothing but silent, and this only made the captain confused more. Scratching his head back as he rest his other hand on his hip before looked at his friend.

"Oi, Zoro? Where are they? They didn't answer my call."

The said man raised his eyebrow with funny face looking at his sudden change into childish captain before shaking his head and sighed. _How come he become so dense? But then again, he won't be Luffy if he changed somehow._ "Why not try at the galley, they might be in there."

Eyes beam as looking at his green hair swordsman like he some kind of show make the said man feel weird. "Zoro, you genius! How come I didn't think of that!?" And the younger man dash in to the mention place leaving the surprised Zoro behind.

"…Er, no problem?"

The door of the galley swung open revealing Luffy step as he step in as he shout, "Guys, we're-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUFFY!"

And that's where the said boy froze like a statue. Eyes widen big as size of a plate with mouth, stunned at the picture before him. For more detail, the galley were decorated with a lot of colourful balloon, swirl ribbon and plastic flowers hang on the ceiling, including a big white banner written 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUFFY!' with colourful words. Look down on the table there's a lot of foods prepared. Don't forget the cake with two layers and red cherry mix with white swirl cream on top of the layer along with Luffy's name. More importantly his friends, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, they were here, wearing a birthday hat, they all smile to him from ear to ear.

"Happy birthday, Luffy!"

"And you here just in time!"

"We're been waiting for you!"

"Took you so long, you rubber brain captain."

The scene made him speechless. So, this is what they have been doing. They made a surprise for him. He can't believe it. He can't believe that his birthday were celebrate- **No**, His friend celebrated his birthday. This cannot be dream, right? If it is a dream, then don't let it end, please!

Then, he snap out when he felt something heavy rested at his right shoulder and as he look over it he saw Zoro looking at him with worry face.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" What did he mean, He's okay of course!

"You're crying."

Crying? Then the said man raised his left fingers as he touch his cheek, something wet touched his fingertips before he look at it. Tears? But why? Look back to the rest, the same for them who look back with concern face.

"Crying? Eheh. Why am I crying? It's… it's weird. Eheh." Quickly wiping the tears like waterfall his back of his hands, doesn't want to show his pathetic face or worse. But the tears didn't stop, instead it keep falling harder. "I can't seem to stop crying." Of course, it's already too late for that cause' they already saw it.

As for the crew, they were taken back from what they seen. No one speak as they just watch their captain with wide eyes. Their captain is crying, but why? They totally lost in their thought, trying to figure out what was the problem that they didn't even realize a blur small creature has dash towards Luffy and hug his leg that almost made the said boy stumble before he look down to see Chopper in teary eyes.

"Chopper?" The boy said with crack voice, now he even sounds ridiculous!

"Lu…Luffy? W-Why are you c-crying? Did you sick? I can h-help you… Or did w-we do s-something to up-upset y-you?" the reindeer stare him with stuttered words.

"N-No, it's nothing really. I'm not sick, and you didn't do anything wrong. It just…" hands raised to cover his still teary eyes, didn't want to show any sign of emotions, only his shaky breathe and trembling lips. Try to hold back his sobs. But not smart enough to leave his shaking body exposed sending the vibration trough Zoro's grip letting him know his condition. "I-I guess I… I'm just… happy. Thank you, guys. "

Oh, so that's why. He's crying because he's happy. He's happy because his birthday is celebrated. He's happy because he has someone to celebrating his birthday. He's happy because he will have a lot of presents from his friends. He's happy because he can sing and dance with the peoples he knew. He's happy because he's having fun. He's happy because there's someone understand his feeling. He's happy because he's happy. The thoughts that cross in their minds made them smile, their captain maybe a super human, protective to his crew, acting like doesn't care anything in the world, but… looking at the boy just made them realize.

He too have **feeling**, just like the rest of them.

He need someone to take care of him, he need someone to comfort him, he need someone to protect him, he need someone to fight with him, he need someone to play with him, he need someone to laugh with, he need someone to mad with, he need someone to cry with, he need someone to be with him.

So he doesn't feel **alone**.

A sudden yelp escape from the captain boy when he's embrace by his crew. Nami and Usopp at the front, Zoro and Sanji from the side, and Chopper still at one of his leg because of his size. They hug him with care, gentle, calm, happiness, warmth, **love.**

"G-Guys?" surprised to see his friends suddenly hug him.

"You don't have to act tough, Luffy." Nami whispering near his ear while her hands rubbing the back of the captain gently.

"Let us carry your burden too." Usopp say in calm voice.

"Just be yourself." Sanji said surprisingly gentle.

"We're here for you." Chopper muffle as he still sobbing.

"We will never leave you, ever. Because you're **special** to us." The last one, Zoro say in strong yet gentle voice.

The way they say, comforting, caring, loving, made his heart warm, unable to hold back his sob. Though his action easy to read when Zoro notice about it so he whispered near to his captain's other ear.

"Let it all out. You'll feel better about it"

That's where his string of resistant broken as he cried all out. Cry in happiness, for so long he have no one to celebrated with, letting his special day slip away as it just a normal day. He thought he would never be able celebrated it with his friend, he thought his day is not worth it to celebrated, so he just ignore the feeling of left out and keep bottle up in his chest as he just act tough all along. He thought he never could, until he heard the stories about the birthday past from his own crew yesterday. They all have a happy and wonderful day that made them feel special, unlike him that just a loner without get what he want. When they ask him about his, he tell that he doesn't celebrated at all and just kept saying that his okay. Oh how he wanted to rip his own heart till it scattered so he doesn't feel anything at all but no, he can't, he just have to endure it until it's over. Then again, his heart were been dig again deeper and deeper until the wall around him broke.

"I-I just feeling h-happy that y-you all celebrate m-my birthday… I-I thought that you w-will ignore me if I told you that I h-have never c-celebrated my b-birthday… I'm scared that you a-all will leave a-alone because I'm p-pathetic… So, please don't leave me alone… I don't w-want to be alone… **Being alone is worse than being hurt**!"

The confession he made made the rest of the crew smile soften and tighten their embrace toward the boy they called captain. Just like the previous thought they have, he is still a childish captain, **their** childish captain.

Soon after that, they all began to partying, most of it were like what he had hope for. All of them were with him as they all singing birthday song, dancing a ridiculous performance, drinking and eating the feast that Sanji has prepared, cutting the cake, playing a game name –cake-smack-on-face- until the galley were filled with ruined cake. That's okay, they all happy, full of joy, depression have forgotten like it never happen before. And when time for the presents to Luffy, there's a lot of presents that packed with different colour and he been asked to check it out, so he did. He awe when he look each other's present, a new pair of blue shirt that no sleeves just the same as Luffy wore from Nami, a new red goggle from Usopp, a yellow blanket from Chopper, Sanji already have bake the cake as the presents, and a small capital L with yellow colour as a key chain from Zoro. As for the return, the birthday boy hug each of them, when it's time for Nami he got a kick on his head from the fuming Sanji saying no one touch Nami chan. All of them just laugh it off.

Until the night has arrive and the crew just slept on the floor because of the tiredness take over their body, they all sleep on Chopper who has shift his reindeer point with Nami sleep on top of him, Usopp at his front side, Zoro and Sanji at his backside. They all pass out and snoring because of the alcohol they drink (force by Nami) without any disturbance. But there's one more person that has missing, and he is still awake watching them all from where he's stood. He seems peaceful with his eyes soften and a gesture smile on his face illuminated by the moonlit made him like an angel. He cover all of them with a blanket, smile never disappear. He raised his hands which had a photo of his crew that have been taken while in a birthday party. With the light from the moon shone over the picture, it show Nami at the left side holding Chopper like a bunny grinning and giving peace sign while Usopp at the right side make a hero pose with hands folded on his chest. While Zoro and Sanji with irritate face were hugged from their back by a laughing Luffy at the middle. They all really happy about it as he whispered at the night.

"**I'm not alone anymore**."

* * *

**Hope you like it~ -wink-**


End file.
